


Les Newsies d’ABC

by Moondragon8



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Modern Era, the newsies are high schoolers and les amis are “functioning” “adults”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon8/pseuds/Moondragon8
Summary: It is canonical that neither the newsies or les amis pay for their food at their local eating establishments. I imagine this complicates planning manners substantially.gifted to pennysparrow because her modern newsies/les mis crossover is a gift unto itself





	Les Newsies d’ABC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennysparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/gifts).

> they’re planning one of the Fridays for Future strikes

“I can’t believe this,” Enjolras said, frowning intensely. “Is this not a free country?”

“We all know it hasn’t been since 2016,” Katherine deadpanned.

“This has to be infringing on some right,” Enjolras continued, ignoring her.

“I really don’t think kicking us out of a café for loitering counts as restriction of free speech,” Davey said.

“We weren’t loitering!” Race protested.

“What else do you call roughly thirty young adults taking up the same amount of chairs in an eating establishment without buying anything?”

“...Thrifty revolution meeting?”

“No! No, it is called loitering!”

“Some of us were on the tables,” Les muttered.

“Vocabulary disagreements can wait,” Combeferre said. “We need to figure out somewhere else to hold this meeting.”

“It would be easier if there were less of us,” Enjolras said.

“Then we send the kids home,” Grantaire spoke up.

Enjolras slowly turned to face him. “We are not sending the  _ young adults  _ anywhere.”

“You can say kids,” Jack said with a shrug.

“Yeah!” Gavroche said. “Adults are lame.”

“Yeah!” Les agreed.

“Wow, thanks,” Grantaire said.

“Not  _ you,”  _ Les said. “You’re not an adult.”

“Back to the matter at hand,” Enjolras cut in, “where to?”

“Mr. Jacobi’s probably not gonna let us in, and Medda’s got a show,” Jack said thoughtfully. “Park?”

“Too public,” Davey said. “You can’t plan a strike effectively with seagulls everywhere.”

“Seagulls?” Katherine said. “ _ Seagulls?” _

_ “I meant pigeons!”  _

Combeferre sighed and turned to Enjolras. “We’re sneaking into the high school again, aren’t we?”

“I’ve got the keys!” Jack called.

“This is why you are all official members,” Enjolras said proudly.

“Les Newsies d’ABC!” Les cheered.

“Les  _ Amis.” _

“Newsies!”

“Listen, I appreciate the newsie strike as much as you, but France is objectively better than America, so-“

“Let’s not have this debate again,” Davey interrupted. “Let’s just-“ He sighed. “Let’s just go break into my school to plan an environmental strike.”

“That’s the spirit!” Jack said.


End file.
